


I Love You

by BiddiBiddiJJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, and i definitely won't cry from the loss, i was hit by the Dodie Train, if you don't like male x female x male, no one's forcing you to, or this pairing, then don't read it - Freeform, this is just a cute poly one shot, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiddiBiddiJJ/pseuds/BiddiBiddiJJ
Summary: Harry loves two people, and they love him too.orHarry, Hermione and Ron are all huge nerds





	I Love You

Hermione looked up from her potions homework with a raised eyebrow as Harry ran over to her, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with mischief. Skidding to a stop in front of her, his forest green eyes widened in alarm and he raised his warm palms up to cup her cheeks.

“Yes Harry?” She ask after the silence had gone on with no action from Harry. 

“I love you!” He declares with a tone of finality, then leans forward and pecks her lips gently. Hermione rolls her eyes as her heart swells with affection for lovable dork of a boyfriend.  
________________________________________________________________________

Ron comes down the stairs from retrieving his new chocolate frog just in time to see the sweet kiss and Hermione’s resulting smile. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops when Harry turns wide green eyes to him as he takes notice of his presence. 

“Ron!” Harry runs over to Ron in the same fashion he did with Hermione and skid’s to a stop in front of the tall male. 

Ron rolls his eyes and bends forward to Harry’s height when the smaller teen gestures impatiently. As soon as Ron was within reaching distance, Harry cupped his cheeks and stared at him. 

“Uhm, Harry?” 

“I love you!” He declares once more, with just as much finality and plants a sweet peck on Ron’s lips. Ron doesn’t try to fight the violent red that suddenly covers his cheeks and rolls his eyes at his tiny boyfriends antics.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Harry is walking between Hermione and Ron towards the great hall, and their hands are linked. Suddenly, right before they reach the doors, Ron and Hermione turn towards Harry and plant a kiss on his cheek at the same time. 

Red blooms across his cheeks instantly, and he looks up at his best friends and soulmates with surprise and affection. 

Grinning, Hermione and Ron declare “We love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you to listen to In The Middle by Dodie and not want to write the sappiest poly romance ever. I dare you. Only then can you judge me


End file.
